And When He Cries Spoon
by Captain Ash
Summary: "I am the wild blue yonder! The front line in a never-ending battle between the forces good and not-so-good! Wicked men everywhere shall fear the name of... The Tick!"


And When He Cries... Spoon

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Tick and all related characters belong to New England Comics Press

* * *

It was a quiet day in The City, as Wild Blue Yonder himself, the City's greatest crime fighting duo, The Tick and Arthur visited the laboratory of J.J. Eureka Vatos. The old genius had called the duo there to demonstrate his latest invention.

"Oh what could it be Arthur? Could he have finally found a way to make bread without the crust?!" The Tick asked excitedly as he and his moth suited sidekick entered the laboratory.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't switch minds like last time" Arthur said, shuttering at the memory of being in the body of a monster that was made up of nothing but a tongue, as the two were greeted by Vatos.

"Tick, Arthur, I don't have a lot of time. I need help getting this thing outta here and to the science expo." The mad inventor said as The Tick looked excitedly at the large ray gun behind the old man.

"What's it do? What's it do?!" The Tick asked, practically bursting with enthusiasm. The Tick then walked over and pushed a button on the machine.

"Tick no!" Arthur yelled as the ray gun blasted The Tick with little to no effect.

"Well that was a tad disappointing." The Tick said as his antennae drooped slightly.

"What _was_ that thing supposed to do anyway?" Arthur asked as the wild haired inventor just cackled.

"It just did it! I present the Dimensional Extrapolatotron! It creates an exact copy of whatever the beam hits, down to the tiniest detail, the very essence of it and then sends that copy into a random dimension." Vatos explained.

"Why would you build something like that?" Arthur asked, as the Tick contemplated the idea of two of him.

"I lost a bet. Had to build the most complex, yet at the same time useless, machine ever created." The old man said.

**IN A RANDOM DIMENSION**

* * *

Over Konagakure a blue meteorite was hurtling straight for the chained nine tailed fox that was rampaging across the village. If one listened closely they could hear the meteorite screaming. However suddenly the blue meteorite slammed into the Kyuubi's head, killing it instantly, as a very tall man in a blue costume with blue antennae atop his head stood up.

"Whoo, that thing sure does whatever it does." The Tick said as he was suddenly lifted up by an unseen force and sealed pulled toward a small infant, with everything going white as he found himself inside some kind of sewer like environment.

"Hmm... This place better have BLT's." The Tick said to himself.

**12 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Kiba Inuzka?" Iruka Umino called as he read over a clipboard.

"Here." A boy with a hooded parka said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Silence filled the classroom as all eyes looked to the back of the class warily. All that was their was an empty seat, so Iruka began to mark Naruto as absent.

"That Naruto is such a freak! Why they let him in the Academy at all is beyond me." One Sakura Haruno said aloud as tow other girls nodded in agreement. Suddenly something came crashing down from the ceiling as a blue streak fell into the back seat. It as a rather tall young boy, at least a head taller than the rest of his classmates with bright blue spikey hair, two strands of hair being longer than the rest that jutted out from his scalp almost like a pair of antennae, and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He also wore blue goggles with white lenses, a blue body suit with with white hand wrappings on his hands and forearms, and blue sandals.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?! You cost the village money every time you crash through something like that!" Iruka chastised the blue haired boy.

"Sorry Iruka-sense, but I was in a hurry since I was late. I had to stop a mugger from stealing an old lady's purse! For you see I am the wild blue yonder! The front line in a never-ending battle between the forces good and not-so-good! Wicked men everywhere shall fear the name of... The Tick!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also... SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! XD**


End file.
